fantasyanimalsfafictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Natuurster: Vuur - Klad
thumb|334px|Gelieve dit niet te verwijderen tot je pagina is goedgekeurd Algemene informatie Schrijversbadge Dit is een fanon voor de Schrijversbadge Lente 2018. Als je een spellingsfout of zoiets dergelijks ontdekt, zeg het dan alsjeblieft even in de Comments. Veel leesplezier! Miauwtjes van Natuurster Achterflap Een hele tijd voordat Vuur in Ruigwoud kwam, is het gebied overgenomen door de sterke wolf Grijs. Vuur is nieuw in Ruigwoud, en sluit zich vrijwel meteen aan bij de Rebellen. Hij weet niet wat voor gevaar hij loopt, totdat hij Grijs recht in de ogen kijkt. Hij zal zich koste wat het kost inzetten om Grijs te verdrijven. Zullen Vuur en de Rebellen Grijs kunnen stoppen of is het al te laat? Je leest het in Vuur, het eerste deel van Oorlog Der Wolven. Waarop het (een beetje) is gebaseerd Het is een licht gebaseerd op Warrior Cats. Warrior Cats is een fictieve boekenserie die gaat over katten. Belangrijke personages 'Vuur '-. Een poolwolf met ijsblauwe ogen uit het noorden, die uit zijn leefgebied moest vluchten door de jacht. Nu woont hij in Noord-Ruigwoud. 'Donker '-. Een zwarte wolf. Hij is een rebel die vecht tegen Grijs en zijn leger. Hij is goed bevriend met Vuur. 'Sterrenhemel '-. Een rode wolvin. Ze heeft een oogje op Vuur. 'Snel '-. Een slanke wolvin die sneller is dan de meeste wolven. Ze is een rebel. 'Grijs '-. De heerser van Noord-Ruigwoud. Samen met een grote roedel wolven heeft hij Noord-Ruigwoud overgenomen en de oude heerser, Tari, vermoord. 'Kylaih '-. De heerser van Zuid-Ruigwoud. Bij het ontstaan van Noord en Zuid leidde zijn vader Zuid. Maar toen zijn vader en zijn oudere broer, de opvolger van zijn vader, stierven, werd Kylaih de leider. Hij is het tegenovergestelde van Grijs. 'Zaira '-. Jonge wolvin, de leider van de Rebellen. 'Teran '-. Een sluwe wolf die oorspronkelijk uit Zuid kwam. Maar daar was hij de meest beruchte huurmoordenaar en hij werd gepakt. Hij is verbannen uit Zuid en vecht nu voor de Rebellen. 'Mariana '-. Ze is de Heelwolf van de Rebellen. Ze knapt de gewonden op. Proloog "Donker als de Sterrenhemel, Snel als het vuur. Vuur zal verwoesten, vuur zal redden. De keuze is aan hem." Titan gromde deze woorden tegen Grijs. "Dat is de voorspelling. Jouw opdracht is om uit te zoeken wie of wat Vuur is, en dan meld je dat aan mij. En als je dat niet doet," een pijnscheut flitste met de snelheid van bliksem door Grijs heen, en hij jankte zachtjes. "Zal het je dood worden." 1. Nieuweling Vuur rende voor zijn leven. Een grote groep wolven zat achter hem aan. Vuur had geprobeerd om bij de voedselvoorraad te komen, maar het werd te streng bewaakt. Grijs hield al het voedsel voor zichzelf en zijn kameraden. Noord-Ruigwoud was aan het lijden. Bij de grens werd hevig gevochten. Je kwam er niet heelhuids langs. Hij kende het Ruigwoud niet voordat Grijs de baas was, want eerst woonde hij ergens in Noord-Amerika. Toen er jagers kwamen en de jacht openden op een grote groep poolwolven, vluchtte Vuur. Na een paar weken kwam hij terecht in Ruigwoud. Hij kreeg informatie over het woud van Donker. Hij ontmoette Donker voor het eerst toen Vuur midden in rebellenaanval tevoorschijn kwam. Donker sprong op hem beet hem hard. Vuur wist niet wat er gebeurde. "Geef alle informatie van Grijs op." siste Donker. "Grijs?" gromde Vuur. "Die ken ik niet. Ik ben een Poolwolf uit Noord-Amerika! Ik ben nieuw hier!" "O, een nieuweling! Ik zal je wel wat uitleggen." Daarna liet Donker Vuur los en Donker loodste hem mee, weg van het gevecht. "Welkom in Ruigwoud! Er valt niet veel over te zeggen. Het is een bos. Noord-Ruigwoud, de plek waar je nu bent, lijdt onder de heerschappij van Grijs. Grijs is de sterkste wolf die er op dit moment is. Met hem wil je geen ruzie. Vooral groentjes willen geen ruzie." "Waarom vecht JIJ dan?" vroeg Vuur. "Voor de vrijheid van Noord-Ruigwoud." zei Donker. En daarmee was het vrij korte gesprek afgelopen. Een paar dagen later ontmoette Vuur Sterrenhemel. Ze konden het vrijwel meteen goed vinden met elkaar. Sterrenhemel was net als Vuur een zwerver. Toen Vuur en Sterrenhemel een keertje jaagden, kwam Donker aangerend. "Vuur, kom mee. Ik wil je het Rebellenkamp laten zien." Vuur opende zijn mond om een vraag te stellen. Donker zag het en vertelde verder. "Het rebellenkamp is de plek waar de aanvallen worden georganiseerd. Alle rebellen zitten daar. Het is zo goed verscholen dat niemand het kan vinden." "En ik dan?" vroeg Sterrenhemel. "Ik vind het ook leuk om zulke dingen te zien." "Het is niet leuk, roodje." siste Donker. "Als alles leuk en aardig was geweest, zou dit kamp er nooit ZIJN!" "Waarom gaat Vuur dan mee?" vroeg Sterrenhemel. "Hij is een sterke wolf. Als de Grote het goed vind en hijzelf wil het, kan hij zich bij ons aansluiten." "Zijn wolvinnen opeens slap geworden?" siste Sterrenhemel dreigend. Ze opende haar bek en liet haar tanden zien aan Donker. "Dat zeg ik niet, roodje." "Maar dat bedoel je wel!" ze sprong boven op Donker en ze begonnen een gevecht. Donker maakte een eind aan het gevecht en klauwde Sterrenhemels neus open. De zwaar verwonde Donker hielp Sterrenhemel overeind. "Dat zeg ik niet en ik bedoel het niet." zei Donker. "Kom maar mee," Voor de zekerheid liep Vuur tussen de twee wolven in, voor het geval ze nog een gevecht zouden hebben. Donker en Sterrenhemel lieten een spoor van bloed achter. "We komen in de buurt van het rebellenkamp." zei Donker. "We moeten snel zijn, want het gaat regenen." Vuur keek omhoog en zag dat de wolken zich langzaam samenpakten. De eerste druppels vielen al. "Ik ben er al aan gewend." zei Vuur. "Waar ik vroeger woonde regende het bijna altijd. Dit is lang niet zo erg." 2. Rebellenkamp De andere wolven waren er dus niet aan gewend. Toen het begon te stortregenen renden de wolven hard naar het kamp toe. Vuur volgde Donker maar. Vuur zag een grote open plek tussen de bomen, waar kleine holen gemaakt waren. "Dit is de Open Plek." verklaarde Donker. Vuur keek om zich heen en zag geen kleine kuilen waar wolven in slapen. "Wolven, ondergronds?" vroeg Vuur verbijsterd. "Ja, we zijn toch geen bevers?" zei Donker. "Bevers zijn ware architecten. Wolven staan eerder bekend als moordlustig en alles behalve architect." Vuur luisterde niet meer toen er een wolf met een sluwe blik in zijn ogen op Vuur, Sterrenhemel en Donker afliep. "Hallo, Teran. Altijd fijn om jou te zien." zei Donker sarcastisch. Teran nam de drie wolven met half dicht geknepen ogen in zich op. "Jij daar." zei hij terwijl hij Vuur aankeek. "De Grote verwacht je." toen Vuur hem met een rare blik aankeek legde hij het uit. "De Grote is de leider van de rebellen. Ze bepaald samen met de Heelwolf en de raad wanneer en waar er aanvallen gepleegd worden. De Heelwolf is de genezer van de wolven." voegde Teran toe, die de blik van Vuur alweer gezien had. "Maar nogmaals, de Grote verwacht je." "Wie is de Grote?" vroeg Sterrenhemel. "Dat is geheim." Donker, Sterrenhemel en Vuur volgden Teran, rechtstreeks een hol in. Vuur paste er bijna niet in. Hij begreep nu wel waarom je het Rebellenkamp niet kon vinden. Eenmaal in het hol was het schemerdonker en de lucht rook naar aarde. "Grote, ze zijn er." zei Teran. Vaag zag Vuur een wolf die met de rug naar hun toestond. Ze draaide zich om. "Hierom heb ik respect voor wolvinnen." zei Donker tegen Sterrenhemel. Vuur luisterde niet echt. Hij keek naar de schoonheid van deze wolvin. Ze was ongeveer even oud als hem. "Hallo," sprak ze met een tedere stem. "Welkom bij het Rebellenkamp. Sorry voor het ongemak op de manier hoe je bij ons moest komen. Maar, anders zouden we al gevonden zijn." "Ik vind het niet erg hoor... Grote," verzekerde Vuur de Grote. "Ik heet Zaira.'' zei de wolf lachend. "Iedereen noemt me de Grote. Ik ben net als ieder ander." Nee, mooier. ''dacht Vuur bij zichzelf. "Kom mee, we gaan naar de Raadszaal." Ze gingen een ander hol in, vlak naast het hol van Zaira. Er schuifelden een heleboel wolven rond in het krappe hol. Zaira ging op een klein heuveltje aarde staan en maande iedereen tot stilte door een harde grom. "Vandaag zijn wij hier bijeengekomen voor Vuur en Sterrenhemel." Ze wenkte Vuur. Vuur kwam naast haar staan. "Vuur, wil jij je aansluiten bij de Rebellen?" vroeg Zaira luid. Hij wist het niet. Hij was niet lang bekend in Ruigwoud. Als de bewoners van Noord zo leden, zou hij willen helpen. "Als dat betekend dat ik Wolvenlevens kan redden van de dood, sta ik tot dienst van de Rebellen." zei Vuur. Hij had zijn besluit genomen. "Sterrenhemel, kom naar voren." zei Zaira. Ongemakkelijk schuifelde Sterrenhemel naar Zaira toe en ging naast haar staan. "Sterrenhemel, ben jij bereid om je aan te sluiten bij de Rebellen?" "Uhm..." Sterrenhemel keek naar Vuur met een vragende blik in haar ogen. Vuur haalde zijn schouders op. Ze moest het zelf beslissen. "Kan ik er over nadenken?" vroeg ze. "Ja hoor," zei Zaira. "Vuur," vervolgde Zaira. "Je krijgt een rondleiding door het Kamp. Donker zal het laten zien. Sterrenhemel, volg ze ook maar." Vuur klom zij aan zij met Donker het hol uit. Vuur ging een hol in dat vol lag met kruiden en andere dingen om verwonden of zieken er weer bovenop te laten komen. "Dit is het hol van Mariana, de Heelwolf." "Daar komt ze net aan," zei Donker. Er kwam een wolvin binnen. "Welk kruid is dit?" vroeg Sterrenhemel met stralende ogen aan Mariana, terwijl ze met haar staart naar een bloem wees. "Dat is Purpelblad. Daardoor vallen wolven snel in slaap." Daarna liepen ze samen naar een opening van een hol, maar ze gingen niet naar binnen. "In dit hol, dat simpelweg het Hol heet, liggen vele wolven die in Noord-Ruigwoud leven. Het zijn geen Rebellen of volgelingen van Grijs. Het zijn gewone wolven." Donker liet Vuur ook de Planruimte, De Voedselvoorraad en de slaapholen zien. "Het begint al te schemeren," zei Sterrenhemel. "En ik heb best wel honger eigenlijk." Ze liep in de richting van de Voedselvoorraad. "Ho eens!" riep Donker, terwijl hij geïrriteerd met zijn klauwen over de modderige grond schraapte. "Geen Rebel, geen eten!" Somber liep Sterrenhemel het Kamp uit, om in het bos in haar eentje te jagen. "Is dat niet een beetje sneu?" vroeg Vuur. "Zo zijn de regels, Vuur." zei Donker. "En ik ben er niet om daar iets aan te veranderen." Vuur en Donker liepen samen naar de Voedselvoorraad en Vuur beet een stuk van een hert af en nam het mee naar De Open Plek. Donker liep met een stuk Steenbok. Ze gingen naast elkaar zitten en verorberden hun eten. Het was inmiddels al middernacht. Met een uitdagende glinstering in zijn ogen keek Donker naar Vuur. "Voor vanavond is er een aanval bij de Slaapholen van Grijs en zijn makkers. En jij gaat mee." 3. Gevecht Vol spanning liep Vuur samen met Donker en een heleboel andere wolven naar de Planruimte. De Planruimte was overduidelijk het allergrootste hol van heel het kamp. Er was genoeg ruimte voor alle wolven. Zaira, de Raadsleden en Mariana stonden aan de andere kant van het hol terwijl alle Rebellen op een kluitje in een hoek zaten. De staart van een wolf kwam tegen Vuur's kop aan, wat irritant was als je moest luisteren naar het plan. Zaira begon als eerste te praten: "Vanavond vallen we de slaapholen van Grijs en zijn makkers binnen. Teran, Puno, Vuur en Snel, jullie vallen als eerst binnen." Vuur huiverde licht toen hij dat hoorde. "Dat is het verrassingselement. Als jullie eenmaal aan het vechten zijn, komt de rest en het is dan de bedoeling dat ze vluchten, of sterven." Vuur rende zij aan zij met een zwarte wolf door het bos. Dikke grijze wolken bedekten de lucht. Vuur rende achter Puno, die de weg zo te zien wel wist. "Hallo, ik ben Vuur!" zei Vuur tegen de wolf, die hij zelf bijna niet kon zien aangezien de lucht grijs was en de maan daardoor niet scheen. "Ik ben Snel. Ik ben de snelste wolf van alle Rebellen. Dat komt door mijn kracht." "Kracht?" vroeg Vuur. "Heeft Donker je dat nog niet verteld dan?" vroeg Snel licht verbaasd. "Oké. Ik zal het je uitleggen; Iedere wolf heeft een kracht. Mijn kracht is Snelheid." "En die van Grijs?" Snel huiverde toen ze de naam van de wolf hoorde. Ze schudde haar kop een paar keer heen en weer. "Grijs heeft een afgrijselijke kracht. Hij heeft de kracht gekregen in de diepste afgrond van Ruigwoud: Kalmaros. Alle duistere wolven ontvangen daar hun kracht. De Rebellen daarin tegen krijgen hun kracht als de Heilige Wolven beslissen dat het hun tijd is." Vuur luisterde aandachtig naar het verhaal, maar snapte er niet heel veel van. "Kalmaros... Heilige Wolven... Wat zijn de Heilige Wolven?" Snel zuchtte zachtjes. "De Heilige Wolven wonen hier ver vandaan, en zorgen dat alles in Ruigwoud goed gaat. De laatste tijd gaat het slecht met Ruigwoud. Hier kunnen zelfs zij niks aan doen. Ikzelf wou altijd als kleine wolf naar de Heilige Wolven toe gaan," voegde ze toe. "Stil!" siste Puno. "We komen in de buurt van de slaapplek. Het stinkt hier namelijk," Vuur sprong in een struik, zodat hij een beetje overzicht had. Het stonk hier erger dan op andere plekken. Hij kon ook een zachte ademhaling horen. Vuur vreesde het ergste. Hij hoorde ook het schrapen van een poot. Vuur besloot dat hij in de buurt van een wolf was, maar hij wist niet waar. Hij besloot om zich stil te houden. Hij keek naar rechts en zag Puno samen met Snel de open plek op komen. Zelfs als Snel zich stil bewoog bleef ze heel erg snel. Vuur zag Teran stilletjes achter Snel en Puno aan lopen. Vuur werd koud van binnen toen hij zag dat Teran met zijn poot op een takje ging staan. Met een kleine ''krak ''lichtten al de wolven hun koppen op, en ze jankten hard. Er kwam een wolf overeind vlak voor Vuur's neus, met de rug naar hem toe. Vuur greep zijn kans en sprong op de rug van de wolf en klauwde zich vast aan zijn rug. Vuur beet hem hard in zijn oor. De wolf probeerde hem van zich af te schudden maar het lukte niet. Vuur bleef bijten, totdat de wolf heftig heen en weer schudde. Vuur sprong van hem af en de wolf vluchtte. Snel wurmde zich soepel onder een andere wolf vandaan. Snel draaide om hem heen, terwijl de andere wolf verwoed probeerde haar te raken. Op gegeven moment sloeg ze toe. Een fikse krab in het oog van de wolf, die jankend wegvluchtte. Toen bijna alle wolven gevlucht waren, kwam er een nog grotere groep wolven aan. Er was ook een kolossale grijze wolf bij, die met schitterende ogen naar Vuur en de anderen keek. "Grijs..." siste Puno. "Goed zo, wolf. Hebben de rebellen je toch wat geleerd?" Dapper stapte Puno naar voren. "Ja. Ik heb ook geleerd om gevreesde vijanden te doden!" Na dat gezegd te hebben, sprong Puno naar voren. Grijs haalde hem simpel met een poot uit de lucht, en beet hem in zijn keel. Puno bleef krachtig doorklauwen, en klampte zich vast aan Grijs' poot. Grijs duwde zijn tanden dieper in zijn keel, en Puno's grip op Grijs verslapte licht. Grijs bleef Puno bijten, totdat hij levenloos in elkaar zakte. Vuur vond het de wreedste manier om iemand te vermoorden. Hij wist waarom hij Rebel was. Grijs mocht dit niemand meer aandoen. 4. Kraai Terwijl Vuur en de andere wolven grommend een cirkel om Grijs en zijn makkers vormde, kwam er een kraai aanvliegen. Vuur had het niet door totdat de kraai op de brede schouder van Grijs landde. Grijs fluisterde wat onverstaanbaars in het oor van de kraai. De kraai kraaide kort en vloog op een wolf af. Hij pikte in de ogen van de wolf. Daarna pikte hij de wolf overal, totdat hij zwaar gewond was. Toen vloog hij weg. Toen kwamen Grijs en zijn volgelingen in actie. Ze stortten zich op een aantal wolven, zodat er een open plek was ontstaan. Ze renden weg. "Er zijn veel Rebellen gesneuveld," mompelde een wolf. Teran slaakte een kreet van triomf; "Ze zijn gevlucht!" "Nee." zei Vuur, die al kon raden wat ze gingen doen. "Ik denk dat die kraai ze de weg heeft gewezen naar het Rebellenkamp." Zo snel mogelijk renden de Rebellen terug naar het kamp. Snel had algauw een grote voorsprong, maar ze rende niet op haar snelst. Eenmaal in het Kamp was het een grote chaos. Bloed lag verspreid op de grond, en er lagen enkele doden op de grond. Een wolf leefde nog. "''Ze zitten in de planruimte." zei hij met raspende stem. "Veel wolven zijn dood. Er zijn veel gijzelaars. Je kon kiezen voor Grijs, of de dood, gijzeling of marteling. De raadsleden en Mariana zitten in het Hol." "Kom mee naar Mariana," smeekte Zaira. "Zij zal je oplappen." "Sorry Zaira, maar mijn tijd is afgelopen in Ruigwoud. Ik heb genoeg meegemaakt in mijn leven.” De ademhaling van de wolf verzwakte, totdat de wolf zijn laatste adem uitblies. "Uvo was haar vader." fluisterde Donker in een oor van Vuur. De rouw duurde kort, want Zaira had andere dingen te regelen. Het was oorlog, geliefden zouden sterven. "Gewonden, ga naar Mariana. Iedereen die nog energie heeft, ga naar de Planruimte!" Vuur was niet echt gewond, maar de wolf wiens ogen uitgepikt waren, ging direct naar Mariana. Vuur haalde nog een laatste keer diep adem, en liep daarna ging hij voor de ingang van de Planruimte staan, wachtte op de anderen en sprong er daarna in. 5. Onverwachte hulp Voor Vuur stond een grote wolf, die zo te zien de ingang in de gaten hield. De wolf was groot, maar zo te zien was hij niet slim. "Wachtwoord." zei hij. "Uhm..." zei Vuur op bedachtzame toon. "Ik weet het niet. Maar volgens mij weet jij het ook niet!" "Brutus wel weet!" zei de wolf, die Brutus bleek te heten. "Oh, ja?" vroeg Vuur uitdagend. "Wat is het wachtwoord dan, als je het zo goed weet," Brutus leek even na te denken, maar bijna meteen antwoordde hij: "Ruigwoud behoort tot Grijs!" Daarna zei Vuur; "Het wachtwoord is, 'Ruigwoud behoort tot Grijs!'" "Binnen kom." Brutus liet Vuur erlangs, maar vlak voordat Vuur doorliep, siste hij tegen Donker, die boven stond, "Het wachtwoord is: 'Ruigwoud behoort tot Grijs!'." Het was niet heel krap. Vuur keek om zich heen. Grijs stond op het plekje van Zaira. Een kleine vlam van woede laaide op in zijn buik. De andere wolven voegden zich stilletjes toe aan de groep, Grijs en de rest hadden het niet door. Even later begon Grijs te spreken; "Hallo vrienden en nieuwelingen. Tot trots wil ik aan jullie mededelen dat het Rebellenkamp nu officieel van ons is! Een aantal Rebellen en wolven in het Hol hebben zich tot ons gekeerd, een aantal zitten in het Hol, een aantal zijn gevlucht uit het kamp, zij zitten nu ergens in Zuid, en een aantal zijn gevlucht naar Noord, wat eerlijk gezegd een domme zet is aangezien Noord over een tijdje ook in ons bezit is!" Nadat Grijs dat zei, volgde er een serie blaffen. Vuur blafte ook maar mee, zodat het leek of hij er ook bij hoorde. "Niemand zal ons ooit kunnen stoppen!" voegde Grijs eraan toe. Vuur voelde dat hij hierop moest antwoorden. Maar dat deed Teran al: "Echt wel!" Voordat een wolf een antwoord had kunnen geven, kwamen de Rebellen in actie. Vuur sprong op Grijs af. Grijs was een stuk sterker, maar Vuur was een stuk behendiger. Hij schoof onder Grijs door en krabte hem. Grijs keek om en hij sprong op Vuur. Hij kreeg bijna geen lucht. Hij wilde niet op zo'n manier sterven als Puno. Die gedachte gaf hem kracht. Op de een of andere manier lukte het hem om zich onder Grijs vandaan te wurmen, en hem een aantal harde krabben te geven. Grijs beet hem in zijn achterpoot. Hij gooide Vuur een eind weg, waar hij bewusteloos bleef liggen. "''Vuur." klonk een zachte stem, vlak naast het oor van Vuur. "Vuur, word wakker!" Langzaam drong het geluid duidelijker en harder binnen. Vuur opende zijn linkeroog licht en keek recht in het bezorgde gezicht van Sterrenhemel. "Wat doe jij hier..." vroeg hij zwakjes. "Je ligt hier nou al een paar uur. Je moet eens opstaan." Plotseling sprong Vuur op, verwilderd om zich heen kijkend. "Waar is Grijs?" vroeg hij. Sterrenhemel grinnikte kort. "Die is al lang weg. Ik dacht dat je het wel wist." "Nee," "Grijs is al verdreven." "Hoe?" "Serieus Vuur," "Ja," "Zuid-Ruigwoud besloot dat Grijs een tikkeltje irritant deed. Hij is verdreven uit het Kamp doordat Kylaih en een aantal anderen kwamen helpen." "Wié?" "Kylaih. De leider van Zuid." Oké, ''dacht Vuur. Onverwachte hulp dus. 6. Spion Het was nacht. Vuur had een spoor van Grijs te pakken. Stil volgde Vuur het spoor, totdat hij bij een grot kwam. ''Kalmaros? Vroeg Vuur zich bij zichzelf af. Hij besloot om naar binnen te gaan. Het was een steile klim naar beneden. De lucht was vochtig en stalactieten hingen tegen het plafond. Het was moeilijk om het spoor van Grijs te blijven volgen. Maar Vuur hield stand, en Grijs rook niet het friste. Hij sprong een klein gat in, en na lang lopen, kwam Vuur bij een grote opening. Daarbinnen was een grote grot, en in het midden stond een poel lava. Grijs stond voor de poel, en er was nog een andere wolf. Hij stond boven op een steen, en er zweefde een soort van aura om hem heen. Grijs boog zijn kop voor de wolf. "Vuur is een wolf, een buitenstaander uit Amerika, die hierheen is gevlucht. Mijn spion heeft veel over hem gemeld." "Goedzo, Grijs. Je weet wat je te doen staat. Vermoord deze Vuur. Je kent de consequenties, dus schiet maar op." Grijs stak zijn kop fier omhoog en huilde luidkeels. Angstig deed Vuur een kleine stap naar achteren. Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:Natuurster Categorie:Klad Categorie:Wolven Categorie:Schrijversbadge lente 2018 Categorie:Schrijversbadges Categorie:Kladpagina's Categorie:Natuursters Fanfictions Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:Vuur Categorie:Kladversies Categorie:Kladpagina